Neru and Lens Mistake
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Neru and Lens fun summer day gets A little out of Hand and something happens that changes their lives forever. Rated M because everyone complained about this being rated T with the one horribly detailed sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm writing a new story!**

**Disclaimer: why would some random 15 year old from Georgia own Vocaloid? **

**Think about that for a second.**

I woke up to the summer sun shining in my face.

I looked over at my clock, 12:00pm.

I got dressed into my short black shorts and my orange tank top.

I opened my window. I took in the smell of summer, sadly school starts next week.

I'm going to be in the 10th grade.

**(Just a little side note, I don't know what school is like in Japan so I going with how school is in America. I know Japan has weird breaks and shit like that)**

I picked up my phone and texted my boy friend Len.

_Can I come over?_

_-Neru_

_Sure =)_

_-Len_

I walked down to the living room to see my brother Nero putting on some sun screen.

"Hey Neru! Me, Mikuo and Kaiko are heading to the beach want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going over to lens house."

"Okay you two have fun!" he said as I walked out the door.

Len lives down the street so I can easily walk over there.

I got there and knocked on his house door.

To my surprise Len opened it.

"Hey! Where is everyone else?"

"Rin went to spend the night at Miku's and my parents are working until 10 pm all week. But who cares about them, come in."

I walked in and we sat down and watched some soul eater (I got me into it) when we heard an ice cream truck.

"Banana Fudge Pops!" Len said as he ran out the door.

He got a Banana Fudge Pop and I got an Ice Cream Sandwich.

When we got inside we went to Len's room.

His room was simple. He had a Bed with yellow sheets, a dresser, a TV- and a study desk.

We at our ice cream and talked about a new anime he wanted me to watch (I have no clue why Len likes anime…)

Then we laid on lens bed and watched videos on his laptop.

"Neru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Len."

He pulled me close to him and before our lips met he ripped off his shirt, and then a lips meet and was a wonderful (long) kiss.

We ended up making out in our under where, then he slowly took off my bra.

Then we were making out naked on the bed, and then it may have gone too far…

He put his…banana...inside of me.

He got on top of me. I held onto him.

It felt so good.

**10 minutes later**

We were lying under the covers embracing each other's warmth.

"Its 9:30, my parents should have left work by now. Put back on your clothes you can spend the night."

"Okay Len." We put on our clothes and then I laid down on his bed.

Then I slowly fell asleep.

**I hope you like it guys!**

**Tell me if I should write more!**

**Please and or favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got to update! I have been so busy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Idea!**

Do you know what the "perfect" way to start the first day of school is?

Barfing in the restroom while your best friend holds your hair.

"You're the best Rin."

"I know I am. Why are you throwing up anyway?"

"It must be something I ate; can you walk me to the Nurse?"

We walked out of the stall and just as we did and just as we did Hatsune Miku walked into the restroom.

She is the most popular girl in school. We were friends back in middle school but when I started dating Len she acted like I didn't exist just because she had a crush on Len.

"We should go," said Rin in a hushed tone.

When we got to the nurse she dismissed Rin.

"Sit here for a second Neru, I'll be right back."

She rushed out of the room.

I got bored so I went to look throw her stuff.

She had band aids, a thermometer, cough drops, and pregnancy tests? Why would she need these?

Wait a minute, when me and Len had… sexual activity… did we use protection?

SHIT I DON'T THINK WE DID!

I might as well use one.

I went to the rest room and took the test,

Then I heard her coming back so I stuffed it in my purse.

I sat back down in a chair.

"Okay so shall I take your temperature?" asked the Nurse.

"I feel better, if I start feeling bad again I will come back!"

I rushed out the door and then I went to the girl's restroom on the first floor that nobody uses.

I took out the test when I heard the door open.

I hid the test behind my back and turned around to who it was.

"Neru what are you doing?" it was Rin.

"Nothing," I said with a fake smile.

Next thing I knew somebody took the test out of my hand.

"Positive," It was Miku.

I grabbed it from her and shoved it back in my purse.

"I found it on the floor, hey Miku? Is it yours?" I said trying to play innocent.

"I ALWAYS use protection." She said while walking out.

"Who would leave a pregnancy test on the floor?"

"I didn't find it on the floor."

I peeked into my purse.

Shit it was positive; I thought she was just trying to make me mad.

"What do you-" Rin stopped herself.

"Oh Neru…"

I felt tears stream down my face.

"I'm sorry…" I started crying some more.

Rin ran up to me and hugged me.

"No matter what I will always be your best friend."

"T-Thank you Rin," I said with a sniffle.

"But you're on your own when you tell Len."

**Sorry that the chapter was kind of short.**

**I would like to give a shout out to Moedoka Chan for figuring out what was going to happen!**

**Also in chapter 1 it said Rin spent the night at Mikus house and in this chapter she's not friends with Miku. i was just going to have Miku be one of Nerus friends but I thought it would make more sense if Green was the enemy.**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get to update today!**

**We had to put my aunts dog down today =(**

**R.I.P Aladdin (don't ask why his name was Aladdin)**

**So I thought, "Let's put my emotion into words!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (which you already knew)**

_To: Neru _

_From: Len_

_Hey, can you come over?_

_To: Len_

_From: Neru_

_Sure._

I closed my phone and sighed.

I have been avoiding Len all week but I don't want him to think I hate him or something.

I need to tell him I'm pregnant.

I headed down stairs to see a (somewhat) angry Nero.

"Neru! Explain yourself!"

I walked over to him and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

It was notes me and Rin were passing yesterday in study hall.

_You can't avoid Len forever Neru!_

_I know I know, I just don't know how to tell him._

_Are you going to abort it?_

_I'm not going to kill it, but I don't think I want to put it up for adoption because I want my child to go throw life think, "why didn't my real parents want me?" _

That was all I got to write before study hall was over.

"Explain," said a still angry Nero.

"Why are you so mad? This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're my sister. I care about you," said Nero as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Nero," I said acting innocent.

"It's alright, it's just the reason I was mad was because… YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE ME!"

Wow, of course he was angry over the stupid part.

"Well, I'm going over to Len's."

"Wait! Before you go, how are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Shit, when are they coming home from that businesses trip?"

"Next weekend, I think."

"I'll think of something," I said as I put on my shoes.

"Be EXTRA careful," he said with an evil smile.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door.

I walked over to Lens house.

I took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

Rin opened the door.

"Hey Neru, Len's in his room."

I walked in and took of my shoes; Rin stopped me before I could go to Lens room.

"Are you going to tell him today?"

"Yeah…"

I walked to Lens room and Knocked on his door.

"Not now Rin! I need to get ready for when Neru comes over!"

"It is Neru…"

I heard a bunch of stuff fall over.

I walked in and there was a pile of clothes on top of Len.

"How did this happen!?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to clean up…"

He got up and stuffed all the clothes in his closet, "Good for now."

We sat down on his bed and I was waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't I grabbed a remote and turned on his TV.

"I'm sorry Neru…"

"For what?"

"For doing that to you **(he means the sex form chapter 1)**, if you weren't ready you should have told me…"

"I was ready…" but you're not ready for what I need to tell you, I thought to myself.

"Neru, we didn't use protection, what if you get pregnant!?"

I looked down at my feet then back at him.

"Len… I AM pregnant…"

**This is a good place to end it. **

**I love Cliffhangers! **

**Mines sucky…**

**I will update tomorrow (or tonight if I feel like it.)**

**Also if you have any baby names put them in the Reviews.**

**We will have people vote later on for the best name =)**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finally got to update!**

**I need to update Vocaloid one-shots but nobody is sending me one shots!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Len looked at me, **(I will let you guys imagine his expression).**

Some tears fell from my eyes; Len just kept looking at me speechless.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the room and out of the house.

It was raining and it was all muddy.

"Neru!" I heard Len yell, I continued to run forward until I heard Len fall.

I looked back at him, he had my purse.

I didn't care; I just wanted to go home.

I was almost home when I noticed something.

My parent's car was in the driveway.

Shit, I don't want to deal with them right now.

I guess I'll go back and help Len.

I turned around and I saw Len trying to get up only to slip on a mud puddle.

I sighed and went back to help him when I slipped.

I gave up; let me lay in the street until I get hit by a car for all I care.

Next thing I know I was picked up.

I looked up, it was Len.

I didn't want to talk at the moment.

He walked me to the house and Rin let us in.

"Len, you go take a shower in mom and dad's room, we will let Neru take a shower in the guest bath."

I let them be nice to me, I didn't care.

Rin let me take a bath, I laid in the bathtub just thinking.

Len probably hates me now.

My parents are going to hate me.

Why don't I just drown myself in this tub!

Yeah right, I'm not strong enough to kill myself.

Even if everyone hates me I'm going to have this child so he/she will get to have a happy life.

After my 10 minute bath a put on some clothes Rin laid out for me.

"You can spend the night Neru," said Rin.

I didn't answer; I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Shugo Chara was on, I hate this anime **(not in real life!)**, and I don't really care right now.

Rin was looking at me from the kitchen. Everyone was silent and the TV was basically screaming "Amulet Heart!"

I turned of the TV, it was getting annoying.

Rin rushed out the kitchen and left to her room.

I sighed and laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

I was thinking until someone interrupted them, "can I sit with you?"

I sat up, it was Len.

He was in his underwear eating a banana.

I moved over not saying anything.

He sat next to me and we were silent.

He got up to throw away his banana peel then sat back down next to me.

I still didn't say anything.

"Everything in your purse is fine but you might need a new purse'" I still didn't say anything.

I looked over at him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a second then he pulled me in for a hug.

"its my fault, but no matter what I will always love you."

I started crying, I was happy.

He pulled me into a kiss, "I love you Neru."

"I love you too, Len."

**Did you like the new chapter?**

**If not that's okay.**

**You guys need to think of some boy names because I have one boy name.**

**Little contest: the person to come up with the best face for Len (from the beginning scene) will get a kiss from a Vocaloid of their choice.**

**Please review! Oh and tell me if you find any mistakes.**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO GET ON THIS ACCOUNT!**

**I had forgotten my email so I couldn't login but I found a piece of paper in my backpack that had the username and password!**

**I will update everything I can! But I decided to update thus first because this is probably my most popular story.**

**Nerus pov**

Len and I walked into school, hand in hand.

"Isn't she that slut that got pregnant?"

"Yeah and she is fooling poor Len that he is the father."

"Poor Len he should just dump her."

I squeezed his hand and he looked around, then he squeezed back.

It had been a week since I had told Len I was pregnant and I have been living at his house, thankfully my parents went back on another business trip this morning so I can go back home.

Miku must have known that pregnancy test was mine and she told everyone I was pregnant and now every time I try to talk to Len a swarm of fan girls shoo me off.

We had to eat lunch on the roof because of those stupid girls.

We had a break and I tried to walk up to him when IA and Aoki stopped me from getting closer. **( I just put in two random vocaloids, don't kill me)**

"You slut! Get away from Len and go have that real baby's father comfort him!" said IA.

"You can't dump any of this on Len you-" Len got up and Slapped Aoki.

"Don't say that about Neru, this is my fault I wanted to do it more than she did and I should have thought about using protection. I t even passed my mind that I didn't use it but I didn't think this would happen. This is my entire fault," said Len standing next to me grabbing my hand.

"Which! You did something to Len! Get away from him!" said IA as she ran up to me and pushed me down.

I hit my head on the teacher's desk. My vision was getting hazy, Rin was beating up IA and Aoki and Len was shaking me telling me to hang in there.

I smiled before I blacked out.

**~some time later~**

I woke up and tried to sit up but I got a huge headache.

"Neru don't try to sit up!" said Len who apparently been sitting next to me.

"You hit your head and got a slight concussion so Rin and I brought you back to the hospital. Rin and your brother went to school, it started about an hour ago," said Len.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Only since yesterday," he said with a smile.

"Did this concussion affect the baby in anyway?" I asked

"Not at all," he said still smiling.

"Good," I said with I sigh of relief.

"Neru!" I heard somebody call my name.

I looked to the side and my mom and dad where standing at the door.

Shit.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked not very happy to see them.

"We heard you got hurt and rushed right back home!" said my mom running up to me hugging my head.

Len gave me a "did you tell them?" look.

I shook my head no.

"Hey Neru I need to tell you something about the baby…" the female nurse saw my mom.

"I'll be back," said the nurse closing the door.

"The WHAT?" said my mom in a stern tone.

I hid under the cover hopeing this was all just a dream.

"GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE AND FACE ME!" I slowly lifted the covers off of me.

"WHAT WAS THAT NURSE TALKING ABOUT?" asked my mom getting angry.

"I-I," I was cut off.

"I accidently got Neru pregnant I'm sorry…" said Len.

"YOU SLUT!" my mom held up her hand about to slap me.

This was going to hurt.

I heard the slapping sound but didn't feel like I got slapped.

I opened my eyes to see Len in front of me.

"YOU STUPID CHILD!" Said my mom pushing Len aside causing him to fall to the ground.

"AFTER YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL WE ARE ABORTING THAT BABY!"

"You can't! I want to keep it!" I yelled.

"THEN I DISOWN YOU!"

**I am sorry this is not the perfect amazing update you assumed it took me 3 months to write.**

**Plz review!**


End file.
